Televisions (TVs) have become increasingly intelligent and multifunctional owing to the development of the electronics and information technology. In a smart TV loaded with an operating system, in addition to an ordinary TV application provided for users to watch TV programs, auxiliary applications are also provided, e.g., for users to view micro blogs, check on weather, play games, browse webpages and the like. The smart TV may also expand or upgrade the auxiliary applications by downloading and installing third-party applications. Specifically, after turning on the smart TV, a user may directly watch TV programs and switch between channels with the smart TV just like with an ordinary TV. In addition to that, the user may select and enter one of the auxiliary applications through a menu on the smart TV.
Conventionally, the auxiliary applications are all provided through a menu on the smart TV, such that the user needs to go through many operation levels to reach certain auxiliary applications. As a result, the user may not know that the auxiliary applications are provided by the smart TV, or may not want to use the auxiliary applications even though the user knows that the auxiliary applications are provided, which results in low utilization rates of these auxiliary applications.